If Only...
by Eshtar
Summary: [yaoi] Hanamichi e Kaede stanno insieme, ma la gente non riesce ad accettare la loro omosessualità... Riflessioni di Hana kun.


Titolo: If only...  
Serie: Slam Dunk  
Parte: Autoconclusiva  
Pairing: HanaRu  
Rating: yaoi, standalone, pg13 (non succede nulla), leggermente agnst, POV di Hanamichi  
Disclaimers: SD è sempre del sommo Inoue... sigh! ;__;   
Autrice: Eshtar  
Note: Ohohohoh! Sono tornataaaaaaaaaaa! Fic breve dove non succede una mazza (fisicamente) ma che è diretta a tutti gli omofobi di questo mondo (purtroppo esistono pure loro! ;__;)   
Archivi: FF.net / www.manganoten.com / (in futuro) www.ysal.it

  
IF ONLY...  
  
Se solo non lo amassi così tanto, forse mi sarei ucciso. Ma questo lo farebbe soffrire e lo lascerei solo ad affrontare tutto questo.   
  
E poi... perchè rinunciare alla felicità? Scuoto la testa mentre un triste sorriso appare sul mio volto. Come ho potuto pensare al suicidio quando ho vicino a me la fonte stessa della gioia?  
  
Kaede è fuori città; stiamo cercando un altro posto dove andare a vivere, dove riniziare tutto dal principio. Fortunatamente tramite internet abbiamo conosciuto dei ragazzi nella nostra stessa situazione che ci stanno dando una mano con delle dritte, consigli e indirizzi utili dove andare a bussare per avere una vita normale, perché noi siamo normali, senza nascondere la nostra omosessualità. Ora stanno cercando di troncare le nostre ali, di impedirci di vivere la nostra vita come la vogliamo, ma noi non siamo destinati a questo; /so/ per certo che ci aspetta un grande avvenire (insieme ovviamente) e che a quel punto ciò che siamo non importerà più alla gente. E' un brutto modo di pensare, lo so. Chiunque ha diritto di vivere pienamente la propria esistenza, sia esso un commesso o un campione di basket, ma adesso ho tremendamente bisogno di una scarica di ottimismo. Kami sama, dopo tutto quello che stiamo passando, credo anche di meritarmelo. Diventeremo grandi, ne sono certo. Alla faccia di chi ci vuole abbattere per il semplice fatto che ci amiamo.  
  
Sento dei rumori provenire dal giardino; so già cosa sta succedendo, stanno di nuovo scrivendo il loro odio nei nostri confronti sul muro, ma ora non ho voglia di litigare, ora voglio ricordare. Il nostro primo bacio. Sorrido mentre mi passo le dita sulle labbra e torno con la mente a quando tutto ha avuto inizio...  
  
[flash back - 6 mesi prima]  
  
La palestra era silenziosa e io, come al solito, stavo facendo degli allenamenti supplementari. Purtroppo la riuscita dei tiri da 3 era ancora un miraggio lontano, in quei giorni.   
  
- Do'aho -  
  
- Teme! Baka kitsune, cosa ci fai qui??? Vuoi rovinare i miei importantissimi allenamenti, vero??? - gli dissi, anche se pensai a come riuscisse sempre a non fare il benché minimo rumore.  
  
- One to one? - fu la laconica risposta, oltre alla classica occhiata surgelante.  
  
Fuori pioveva a dirotto e dato che non avevo ancora voglia di tornare a casa per starmene da solo a guardare la tv, decisi che uno scontro col volpino potesse essere un buon modo di passare il tempo. Perché era così freddo e distaccato? Perché me ne interessavo?!?  
  
- Ai venti - risposi con un grugnito. In fondo mi infastidiva aggredirlo continuamente, ma per uno come me, che amava la vita e desiderava con tutta l'anima di essere al centro dell'attenzione, era proprio inconcepibile che esistesse uno come lui. Mi viene da ridere... ora sia io che lui siamo al centro dell'attenzione di tutta Kanagawa, anche se non vorremmo.  
  
Giocai al meglio, ma stavo perdendo. 18 a 10. Un miglioramento, non c'è che dire, ma stavo perdendo di nuovo. Poi accadde quello che non avevo mai pensato potesse succedere ma che, forse, avevo da sempre desiderato. Una lotta per conquistare un rimbalzo, una mossa sbagliata e cademmo sul palque, lui disteso sopra di me. Ci guardammo per quello che mi sembrò un periodo interminabile, poi avvicinò ulteriormente il suo viso e le nostre labbra si incontrarono. Dopo pochi istanti erano le nostre lingue a combattere una partita dai risvolti incerti e comunque molto emozionante.   
  
Si staccò leggermente e mi bisbigliò a fior di labbra: - Ai shiteru Hana kun -  
  
Sentii il mio cuore perdere un battito e poi iniziare una corsa folle nel mio petto. Fuori pioveva? Casa mia era vuota e buia? Non mi interessava più. Da quel momento NULLA mi interessava più. Solo il basket e Kaede avrebbero avuto un posto nel mio cuore.  
  
- Ai shiteru Kaede kun -  
  
[fine flash back]  
  
Siamo passati da Sakuragi vs Rukawa a SakuragieRukawa, non so se mi spiego ma credo renda bene l'idea. Quello che era il mio peggior nemico è diventato il mio amante, il mio amato. Il mio mondo (insieme al basket ovviamente!).   
  
Questi sono stati certamente i sei mesi migliori della mia vita; ho scoperto che la volpe diventava polare solo con ciò che non gli interessava e infatti con me era tutt'altro che gelida. I suoi sono sempre fuori per lavoro o per vacanze o per altro, così abbiamo praticamente iniziato a convivere. Una sola parola: perfetto. Passare il mio tempo con lui, amarlo e farmi amare, affrontare le piccole difficoltà insieme.... perfetto.   
  
Abbiamo tenuto la nostra relazione nascosta, almeno fino a quando una matricola del club non ci ha visti mentre ci baciavamo negli spogliatoi. Ecco, lì la perfezione si è incrinata. Siamo stati scacciati da scuola, mia madre mi ha sbattuto definitivamente fuori di casa (fortunatamente i genitori di Kaede sono totalmente disinteressati a noi e continuano a mandargli l'assegno settimanale per le "piccole spese"... tra l'altro saranno loro a comprarci la casa quando decideremo di trasferirci) e siamo continuamente attaccati da omofobi; telefonate minatorie, sassi contro le finestre, insulti scritti sui muri... Tutto il nostro mondo, quel piccolo angolo di paradiso che ci eravamo costruiti in questo orrendo pianeta, sta crollando. Pezzo dopo pezzo. Di noi cosa sarà? A volte mi chiedo se tutto questo possa far spegnere il fuoco che ci unisce...  
  
So che Kaede non me ne parlerà mai, ma ho la certezza che anche lui sia spaventato come me da tutto quello che ci sta succedendo. Come potrebbe non esserlo? Come dargli torto? Siamo circondati dall'odio e dal disprezzo. Anche i nostri amici oramai ci evitano. Yohei e l'armata mi sarebbero restati accanto ma rischiavano di essere boicottati, così ci vediamo alla furtiva e raramente.   
  
Abbiamo perso tutto. Amici, famiglia, scuola, basket.   
  
Dovevamo immaginarlo? Dovevamo aspettarci tutto questo? Forse. O forse pensavamo che il fatto di amarci, il fatto di essere un tutt'uno non pregiudicasse ciò che eravamo singolarmente. Io sono sempre Hanamichi Sakuragi, il rosso basketman. Lui è sempre Kaede Rukawa, il volpino (o super rookie, come lo definivano). Insieme siamo una cosa sola, ma siamo sempre noi. Perché gli altri non lo capiscono?  
  
Se solo la gente imparasse a non giudicare, ma ad accettare ciò che è diverso.  
Se solo la gente capisse che "diverso" non equivale per forza a "sbagliato" o "pericoloso".  
Se solo il mondo non fosse così bigotto, stereotipato e ristretto mentalmente.  
Se solo io e lui non ci fossimo amati... no, /questo/ è sbagliato. Non mi pento di amarlo, perché è la cosa più bella e perfetta e meravigliosa che mi sia mai successa.   
Se solo... se solo cosa? Se solo non ci avessero mai scoperti? Se solo avessimo continuato a nascorderci per sempre? Ridicolo e anche umiliante. Oltre che patetico. Prima la gente mi temeva perché ero un teppista, ora ha paura di me perchè AMO.   
  
Sono stupido, me lo dicevano sempre, infatti non riesco a capire il perché di tutto questo. Non ci riesco proprio! Mi sforzo ed essendo che passiamo praticamente il nosto tempo come reclusi non faccio che pensare eppure... eppure evidentemente salto qualche passaggio che avviene nella mente degli altri. Perché ci odiano tanto? Perché ci temono? Secondo me c'è una sola risposta: INVIDIA. Noi abbiamo conosciuto l'amore e lo stiamo sperimentando.   
Ogni mattina svegliarsi vicino lui mi fa sentire la persona più fortunata della terra.   
Ogni volta che mi sorride mi sento sciogliere dentro e mi sento /vivo/.  
Ogni volta che facciamo l'amore mi sento completo, come se fossi ad un passo dal paradiso.  
Ogni volta che mi dice "Ti Amo" so che è vero e che niente e nessuno potrà mai distruggere questo piccolo (ma immenso) fiore immacolato. Mai.  
  
Se solo l'uomo capisse che l'amore è sempre e comunque giusto, scoprirebbe la felicità.  
  
E ti dico già adesso addio, Kanagawa, non mi mancherai. Perché vicino a me ci sarà sempre ciò di cui ho realmente bisogno.   
  
Amore.  
  
OWARI


End file.
